


Territoire

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and raining days [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Board Games, Crack, Don't Know How To Tag This, M/M, Scrabble, didn't know what to write, slightly AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel est très compétitif, même lorsque cela concerne ce jeu-là.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territoire

**Author's Note:**

> En tant que narratrice, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de laisser Gabriel jouer à ce jeu...

\- 3 lettres seulement? T’es pas sérieux? Sam, enfin, c’est toi qui est sorti de Standford avec des notes brillantes, et qui étais prêt à aller en fac de droit ! Tu peux faire mieux que ça ! Gabriel avait l’air presque déçu.

\- Et toi, en tant qu’adversaire, ne serais-tu pas supposé me décourager ? demanda Sam alors qu’il étendit sa main pour chercher quelque chose dans un petit sac de velours rouge.

\- Mais là… C’est… C’est différent ! En plus, c’est même pas un mot entier – ne prends pas cet air-là – c’est une abréviation qui signifie…

\- Gabe, c’est un sigle…

\- Oui, bon… Gabriel marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe - ou plutôt en ayant la bouche pleine, parce que comme à son habitude, le trickster avait une sucrerie dans la bouche - avant de composer un mot. Voilà… À ton tour et essaie de faire mieux que « TER ».

Sam leva les yeux au ciel: qu’est-ce que son compagnon pouvait être compétitif quand il s’y mettait. Il observa son jeu: que pouvait-il faire avec ses quatre voyelles et ses trois consonnes qui lui restaient ? Il observa le plateau de jeu un petit moment… Il eut soudainement un éclair de génie et plaça ses lettres à la suite de « TER » dans cet ordre-ci: « RITOIRE ». À peine Sam avait-il fini de poser ses lettres que Gabriel s’écria:

\- Ah, enfin! On va enfin pouvoir jouer une partie de Scrabble décente!

**Author's Note:**

> Comme d'habitude, si vous avez vu des fautes, n'hésitez pas!  
> Kudos et/ou commentaires sont les bienvenus!  
> Vous pouvez aussi posez des questions si vous en avez :)
> 
> Note: Je risque très fortement de ne rien publier (one-shot/traduction...) jusqu'au 11 mai (date de mon dernier examen).


End file.
